


Seeing and Believing

by Jaytodd2012



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood: Lost Days, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Gen, Gen Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:53:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaytodd2012/pseuds/Jaytodd2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn’t just leave it up to her. He couldn’t simply trust her words. He had to see go for himself. He regretted nothing more than coming to see for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing and Believing

So it was true she hadn’t lied, he’d been replaced. It wasn’t as if he thought she was lying, no the pictures didn’t lie but that didn’t necessarily mean he believed her either. He’d had to come see for himself, see that it was true, and see that he’d been replaced.

 Only it was much worse than he had thought. Talia wasn’t lying but she hadn’t been telling the truth either he hadn’t been replaced, no he’d been erased there was no hint of him anywhere when he’d journeyed into the manor for further proof.

Not in the living room he’d spent nights watching television with Bruce when feeling down.

Not in the kitchen where he’d watch Alfred cook while doing his homework.

Not in his own room, his sanctuary where he could be him without worrying about the expectations of others.

It was empty as if he was never even there. It was enough to make him wonder whether or not it was all a dream being Robin, Bruce adopting _him_ , him dying. The only proof to be found was…

The Case, that case was all that was left of his life in Wayne Manor it summed up Bruce’s thought on him, his worth to him, exactly.

A Good Soldier.

Not a son for a father but a soldier. He thought about it during his days as Robin that one day he’d cross a line and be thrown out, one day he’d find someone worthy of the mantle Robin and he’d be out on the streets again, but he always managed to push those thoughts and fears away and tell himself that even if another better Robin were to come along he would still have a place in the manor as Bruce’s son.

Apparently he was wrong.

He’d been erased as if he was never there; he’d been replaced with a true successor to the mantle someone who from his recon earlier on in the week was loved by everyone in a way he had only dreamed of.

It hurt; it hurt to be replaced as a soldier treated as another in a line of easily replaced black haired blue eyed clones, it hurt to be forgotten as a son and brother, and it hurt that his loss hadn’t changed anything for anyone.

It wasn’t as if he expected Bruce to kill the Joker for him no that would be foolish for him to ask a man to change one of the pillars that his world was built on just for him. He simply wished he would’ve tried or even thought about it.  There was always this voice inside his head that told him he that he wasn’t worth it, that they could do better, that they deserved better, and worst of all that they didn’t want him and that voice screamed at him that things went on as always that nothing had changed at all because he meant nothing to anyone.

The case represented the loss of Robin, Batman’s sidekick, but had anyone really mourned Jason for who he was?

He just wanted to know he was loved.

So no it wasn’t the fact that he hadn’t actually killed the Joker that upset him actually he wasn’t upset at all he was hurt.

The voices, the same voices that had plagued him since Talia had dipped him in the pit, the ones that took hold of his sadness and twisted into rage in a way that not even seeing the vilest of crimes had been able to cried out for blood, for revenge, for retribution against any and all who had hurt him who had caused him pain and it scared him.

He hadn’t been an angry person before. He knew Bruce and the others had worried about his rages and impulsiveness but he hadn’t had a problem with his anger until he moved into the manor, until he became Robin.

Contrary to popular belief, in crime alley anger wasn’t a necessity it was a luxury.

When he was Robin he felt invincible and unstoppable as if he was finally able to help people the way he’d always wanted to but when he saw people taking advantage of the helpless he remembered every time it had been him, his mother, someone he’d known, or even a complete stranger and he felt for all of them, with all of them and flew off the handle.

His empathy which was his greatest attribute as a hero was his greatest weakness as one as well.

Too bad it didn’t matter anymore.

It didn’t matter because he wasn’t a hero anymore,

It didn’t matter because he didn’t have a team or a family anymore.

It didn’t matter because he was even worse off now than ever before because he had memories of love and happiness to compare the loneliness too.

It didn’t matter because he had been forgotten by everyone he had left in the world.

It didn’t matter because he was all alone now.

It simply didn’t matter anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Comment I really need the feedback to know where to improve and what to improve on.


End file.
